bigbrotherhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellions 2 - The Challenge Trinity
Production Hellions 2: Trinity is the second season of the spinoff series of Big Brother Hell and follows inspiration as of its previous incarnation with The Challenge. This season will be hosted over proboards/skype The Facebook page will be found here The proboard will be found here Production Team Format *The competitors will start every round with a Triuné competition. The person who completes the challenge in first place will become the Triuné. They will be IMMUNE from going into elimination, but they will sit out of the vote. The person who comes in last place will automatically go into elimination. *The house will then privately vote one person into elimination. Once the house vote is done, the person who was voted in will then have the option of choosing someone who voted for them to go into elimination with them. In the event of a tie, the Triuné will break the tie but they will still be ineligible for elimination. There will be 3 people in elimination and depending on which round it is, there may be a single or double elimination in a predetermined fashion. Challengers Houseguest Information Episode Guide Chart } |- ! Last Place Nominee | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | | | | colspan="4" |- ! House Nominee | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | | | | colspan="4" |- ! Revenge Nominee | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | | | colspan="1" | | colspan="3" |- | colspan="20" |- ! colspan="20" | Chart History |- | align="left" | Andrew | Nina | colspan="2"| Kami | | colspan="2"| Skyler | colspan="2"| Skyler | | Miranda | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- | align="left" | Sam | Gavin | colspan="2"| Jacob | Gabe | colspan="2"|Victoria | colspan="2"|D'Andre | Miranda(x2) | | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" bgcolor="lightblue" nowrap=""|'RUNNER-UP' |- | align="left" | Simon | Nina | colspan="2"| D'Andre | Skyler | colspan="2"| Skyler | colspan="2"| Skyler | | Andrew | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="lightblue"|'THIRD' |- | align="left" | Skyler | Victoria | colspan="2"| Andrew | Miranda | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | | | colspan="1" | | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Steven | | colspan="2"|Nina | | colspan="2"| | colspan="2" |Jacob* | | | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Miranda | | colspan="2"| Skyler | Jacob | colspan="2"| Jacob | colspan="2"| Jacob | | | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Jacob | colspan="1" | colspan="2"|Nina | D'Andre | colspan="2"| Miranda | colspan="2"|D'Andre | | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Gabe | Nina | colspan="2"| Sam | Sam | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | D'Andre | Susan | colspan="2"| Jacob | Simon | colspan="2"| Simon | colspan="2" | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Victoria | Nina | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Kami | Gabe | colspan="2"| Andrew | Victoria | colspan="2" | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Susan | Nina | colspan="2" | | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Gavin | Nina | colspan="2" | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Nina | | colspan="2" | colspan="24" |- | align="left" | Bengie | | colspan="24" |- | colspan="24" |- ! Elimianted | | | | | | | | | | | | | bgcolor="lightblue" nowrap=""|'Simon' 2ND RUNNER-UP | bgcolor="lightblue" nowrap=""|'Sam' RUNNER-UP | bgcolor="lime"|'Andrew' WINNER |- ! Quit/Removed | colspan="20" |} *During Round 2C, during the Triuné competition, certain advantages and disadvantages were handed out to affect the game for the week. While Andrew won Triuné, Simon won immunity from elimination, Miranda won a switch vote which she used to change Steven's vote, Sam won an extra vote, Jacob won solitary confinement, Steven won Mr. Muffins, and Skyler became the last place loser.